


Black like the Darkest Night

by Sookiestark



Series: Colors of Westeros [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Targaryen Family Values, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-16 12:10:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18521254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sookiestark/pseuds/Sookiestark
Summary: The true story behind how Alyssa and her children, Jaehaerys and Alysanne, escaped the Dragonstone.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a quick story. It is almost done.. By the end of the weekend for sure. It was an idea that I could not get out of my head. After all, where did they go? How did they stay out of Maegor's knowledge of their whereabouts for years with two dragons? 
> 
> It is told from Alyssa's POV.

The deepest black is right before the dawn. It gets so dark that nothing can be seen if there are no stars or moon. Your eyes play tricks on you if you stare in the dark for too long. Shapes form and odd bits of light emerge into monsters, the things we fear the most. So as I stare in the dark I see two things that scare me more than anything else. 

The first is a huge man. He emerges restless and raging from the shadows, silver-haired, muscular, On his hip, he holds the sword my husband gave him, Blackfyre. His voice is like thunder and when he says my name, I know it means death. King Maegor Targaryen is one of my deepest fears. But I am not alone in my fear of the King. Around the Seven Kingdoms, King Maegor’s name brings dread.

I lie in this big bed with my son and daughter and the old sheepdog my daughter refused to leave behind. The dog is big and strong, fluffy and warm brown color. At first, I hated the animal and refused to have it in bed. As the days passed in our new home, I have welcomed the beast in our bed. I feel safer with him close. Before I left, she told me to keep the dog close. “It will keep you safe. The Witch will not see you if he is near.”

I know that the dog would be no protection if Maegor came here. But he has not come. Maybe there is some enchantment on the beast. 

My children’s hatchlings play in a cage by the fire. Jaehaerys has named his dragon, Vermithor, and Alysanne named hers, Silverwing They hatched before we left Dragonstone. Every night since they were born, Jaehaerys and Alysanne slept with their eggs. Jaehaerys would sleep with Viserys’ as he had promised. Shortly before we fled Dragonstone, Jaehaerys and Alysanne’s egg hatched. Viserys’ egg didn’t. I have the egg still, a black egg speckled with red. I cannot bear to look at it but I still keep it over the fireplace in my dark room all the same.

I feel the arms of my boy against my chest. His arms are all tangled and my daughter’s legs curl around mine. Deep in sleep, the children do not look like they are worried. Instead, they are peaceful. However, during the day, I have seen the dark looks that they have. They are frightened. It reminds me of when we were at King's Landing for Maegor and Tyanna's wedding and the horrors they witnessed then. 

It is fear that makes me keep them close. I have lost two children to the King so far and I need to keep them near me. Our host, Rogar, laughs and says the boy is too old to sleep with me. “He is to be King. You will ruin him.”

Perhaps, there is truth in his words. Jaehaerys must be strong, so much stronger than his father. But I cannot bear him to be away from me, not yet. After all, he is only ten. There is so much danger 

The hatchlings are sleeping in their cage by the fire. Every day, they grow bigger. In a year, they will not fit in this room. They may not fit in a stable. In three years, they will be bigger than houses. Where will we hide then? Will the dog still keep us safe? In three years, Jaehaerys will be thirteen. How strong can a thirteen-year-old be? 

I have to push these dark thoughts from my mind. I look over at the cage where the hatchlings are. They are sleeping still. It is the only time they are quiet in the darkest night. Usually, they are screeching and biting, playing with each other. Sometimes when they wake, they try to to get the old dog’s attention. Silverwing thinks the dog is as much his mother as Alysanne. After all, the old thing is as protective of them as the children. Sometimes, when I look in the dog's eyes, I see intelligence, an understanding. Perhaps, I am losing my mind. 

Too long, I have laid here in this tower waiting for the sound of leathery wings, beating the night air, turning the air to flame and the cry of a big black beast looking to burn them all, all of us. It has not come. Not yet.

It has almost been three moons. And still, it has not come. Perhaps, Visenya was right and he would not be able to find them. “Keep the dog close,” she had said,” It will keep the scent off you. The boy must keep Dark Sister near. It will keep him in the dark.”

Perhaps, Visenya had used her last bit of magic to help them. Today, Rogar brought the word of the party the King threw to slay all the builders of his new castle. Now, they call it the Red Keep, red for all their blood. There is so much blood that stains the King and yet, he sits on the Iron Throne untroubled. I wonder if the Seven will ever stop him. I wonder if they even listen to the faithful. 

Still, I pray. Still, I pray and the King has not come for me and my children. Still.

The second thing I see in the dark is even more terrible than Maegor to me. It is Viserys, the son I left behind.


	2. Chapter 2

Sometimes in the black of night, I wonder how I got to this place. Once, I was the Queen. Now, I am in hiding. Between that, I had been a guest of the Queen Mother for several moons at Dragonstone, a prisoner, a hostage. All my correspondence was read. All my words and actions reported to King Maegor and Queen Tyanna. I knew just one misstep and I would be given to Tyanna to be tortured or that I would be killed by Blackfyre in a murderous rage of the King, cut down in front of my children. I had grown very cautious. 

We had gone to Dragonstone after the King’s third marriage. The Queen Mother, Visenya, was with us. However, I had been married in House Targaryen for twenty years and I could tell she was not well. Visenya had always been thin but muscular, even at her age. Now, she was just bones and skin. She had a terrible cough and though she tried to hide it, sometimes when Visenya would cough, blood would stain her handkerchief. 

I had tried to caution the children to avoid their Aunt. I would smile and redirect them. Jaehaerys and Alyssanne were good obedient children and had listened. We must eat breakfast and dinner with her at her request but our days were mostly spent as far away from her as I could get them. The children would play in the nursery or on the shore and I would plot and plan a way to escape. However as the days passed, I could not devise a plan to get my children and myself to safety. Where would we ever be safe? How would we ever depart this island?

At night, I would lie in my bed and think of the hundreds of ways Maegor would kill us. All I could think was how black were Maegor's eyes were the last time I had seen him. 

 

We had been summoned to Court to attend the Kin's wedding to Tyanna of Pentos. As a gift to his bride and a show of power, King Maegor had lined the streets to his wedding with the tortured and burning bodies of the Warrior Son's who had defied him. Before we had left the keep, I had told the children them to look straight ahead, to not look to the left or the right. Alysanne did as she was told. Jaehaerys did not. As the carriage passed the dying Warrior’s Sons, I saw his eyes make furtive glances as the tortured men burned, screaming. Pale, he looked at me and I saw anger in his boy’s face and fear. 

I do not remember much of my time at Maegor’s wedding to Tyanna. I remember him boldly announcing that Viserys would be his heir until his son was born. I remember him telling me that I would be the guest of his mother at Dragonstone with my two youngest children. It was my job to be responsible for undressing the King for the bedding. Maegor was drunk and Tyanna was already carried from the room by one of Queen Alys’ brothers, laughing with Queen Alys leading the way. 

I had drained my glass and with a smile, as real as I could muster, I approached the King. Maegor's eyes were not purple. They were completely black, dilated and I wondered if it was with desire or blood lust or madness. He frightened me and it was like looking in a pit of nightmares. Maegor licked his lips and pulled me to him.

Playfully, I laughed and began to untie his tunic, hoping my hands would not shake. After all, the entire Court watched and whispered. 

As I pulled off the tunic, the King pulled me to his lap, speaking. “You are still pretty, Alyssa.”

I put my hands against his chest to keep a distance. I could not bear his touch but I dare not move from him. This was the man who killed my son but he was also our King and could do as he wished. Maegor kissed me roughly, pushing his tongue into my mouth. Pulling away, he squeezed my breast. “I could fuck you right here. No one would stop me.”

Looking in my eyes, the King searched them for fear. He loved fear. I could not stop it and he smiled when he saw it on my face. “I won’t. You are used up and old. I do not want my brother’s wife. I have three of my own.”

As another lady of the Court pulled the King from me, the lady was laughing, begging for her turn to kiss the King. I fought the urge to wipe his kiss off my lips. When I looked up, Visenya was standing in front of me. Her face was cold and unreadable. I smiled at the Queen Mother and followed the laughing mob to put the King to bed, thinking of all the Warriors Sons who were burned, thinking of my children and what sounds would they make if they were burned.

These were the thoughts I would have alone in my bed on Dragonstone.

 

Jaehaerys and Alyssanne had followed my directions to leave their aunt alone. They had avoided her until the night Visenya had hatched their dragon eggs. She hadn’t really but later, they would speak that Visenya had brought the baby dragons forth. At dinner, the Queen Mother had eaten very little and sniffed the air. “It smells of storms and hatchlings.”

Alysanne had been curious, “What do you mean, Auntie?”

“Come here, Alyssanne. Smell the air. Do you smell the heaviness? Does it smell like a thunderstorm? It is electricity. The magic needed for hatchlings. Do you hear Vhagar? Do you hear his cry? Hear the tone...He calls to the hatchlings. It is their time. Time for dragons to be born. To break their eggs and be a creature of strength or die a cursed thing trapped in a shell."

Alysanne sniffed the air, eyes closed, holding the arm of the chair Visenya sat in. I could not stand to see her so close to the woman who I hated. 

That night, the hatchlings hatched. In the morning, the children came to my room excited with their small dragons gently in their hands. As soon as they had shown me their pets, they had rushed off to show Aunt Visenya that she had been right and the dragons had hatched. 

By the time I had arrived for breakfast, Jaehaerys had named his, Vermithor and Alysaane had named hers, Silverwing. Visenya had smiled and showed the children how to train their dragons to eat from their hand. After that, I would find the children with Visenya more and more frequently teaching them about dragons. Sometimes, I wanted to tell them how I believed she had killed their father with her poisons and spells and how she was no friend to them, even if she was family. 

The day before we fled Dragonstone, I still had no plan. After all, I was watched by Targaryen soldiers night and day, trapped on an island, with a witch loyal to our king who was a monster. On this day, like most days, I could not find my children so I went to the Queen Mother’s chambers. 

 

Every time, I went to the Queen Mother’s room, I felt anxiety settle in my shoulders and stomach. Fear squeezed my chest as I walked as quickly as possible, trying to look composed and cool. As soon as I knocked, I heard Visenya’s voice and so I entered. It almost seemed a gentle scene, a grandmother talking to her grandchildren. Visenya appeared sick and frail, wrapped in a faded black blanket in a chair by the fire, however, I knew better and would not let appearances deceive me.

Visenya had Dark Sister in her lap, almost too weak to lift it. She spoke to my children gathered around her, “This sword had been in our family for generations, just like Blackfyre. Supposedly, there was another Valyrian sword, left behind in Old Valyria. Three Valyrian swords for the three heads of the dragon.”

Jaehaerys, silver curls framing his face, spoke with a reverence reserved for a relic. “Could I touch it?”

Visenya smiled at the boy.”Try and see if you can lift it.”

With two hands, Jaehaerys picked it up carefully, feeling the weight of the magnificent sword. 

Visenya spoke, her eyes burning into the boys, “Can you feel the weight of it? It is lighter than Blackfyre and there are some who would say less dangerous. Allow them to believe it. It benefits us, the fools. I will attest Dark Sister is no less dangerous than Blackfyre. If you prove you have the mettle, this might be your sword. Do you think you have mettle in those skinny arms, Jaehaerys?”

“Yes, Auntie. You will see.” 

“She is beautiful,” he said, his eyes full of hopeful boy dreams, gently putting the sword back in the old woman’s lap. 

Visenya spoke, “Practice often and perhaps you will learn enough to hold her. I see you in the yard with a wooden one. We need to get this in your hands soon enough. Jaehaerys, remember your grandfather, Aegon the Conqueror. He knew his strength and he knew his weaknesses. He always practiced. Always practice. Remember your weakness. Your enemies will remember them.”

Visenya moved to touch his cheek and I felt my body recoil as if it was a snake hoping to strike my child. 

Alysanne reached out her hand to touch the sword, not to be left out. Alyssanne spoke, looking boldly at the Queen Mother. “Auntie, maybe I will carry Dark Sister and help the King in Battle against his foes.”

Visenya looked at the little girl critically but I could see the hint of amusement in her eyes. “Show me your arms, Alyssanne.”

I watched my daughter show her small thin arms to the husk of a woman. How could this husk of a woman have caused so much fear and death? Now, a strong wind or a chill might blow her down.

Visenya smiled, nodding. “You could swing Dark Sister but you would have to put all your books down and practice in the yard.”

Alyssanne wrinkled her nose and considered the choice. With her quick curiosity, Alyssanne moved to another topic and asked, “Tell us more about the Dornish War.”

Visenya looked at me and then back to the children, “I think your mother is here to collect you and I must get to bed.”

Jaehaerys and Alyssanne went to give their Aunt an obligatory kiss on the cheek.

Visenya spoke, “Remember what I said about dragons and riding. Your dragons are too young to practice and I might not be able to remind you when they are big enough. Remember.” 

As I gathered the children, Visenya grabbed for my hand. In all the time I have been here, Visenya has never tried to touch me. “Alyssa, come and see me later after the children are in bed. I have need to speak to you alone. It will take less than a few moments.”

I pulled my hand from her grasp but the woman, even frail, was still strong, surprisingly strong. I remember walking from the chamber and thinking I would not return there.


	3. Chapter 3

But in the end, when the children were sleeping, I want back to Visenya’s chamber. Just like the children in nursery tales, I went back to see the witch.

Visenya was not in bed yet. She sat by the fire, wrapped in her black blanket. “Good evening, Alyssa. I wondered if you would come. I did not know if you would be too stupid or too fearful to come. But it appears that you are not what I thought. I wonder what other surprises you hold.” 

Immediately, I thought to leave. I did not have to take her insults and I would just leave. However, she held something up in her hand as I way to keep me. I sat in a chair by the fire.

 

“Today, this came.” She held a letter in her hand. “This letter comes from my son, our King. I get three letters a day. At least. I thought the trials against the Stars and Swords would help soothe his fears but it has made him see treachery in every corner. Our King has threats on all sides but worse, he has started to turn against those who love him. It is that Pentoshi whore who has twisted his mind, Queen Alys loved him but he was easily led against her and believed the worst, the lies. He is the opposite of Aenys who always believed the best. Queen Alys was innocent of the slander. Maegor has flaws, and they have grown with the whore, whispering in his ear. He has slaughtered everyone he could find with the last name Harroway, even infants.”

Visenya continued, “I see the look on your face. You will need to figure out how to hide your emotions better, Alyssa, if you mean to play this game. Who knows maybe one day your children will grow beyond your expectations and fears? Maybe one day, you will have to choose between two terrible choices? It may be sooner than you think.”

 

Looking at the Queen Mother, I spoke carefully, “What you speak is treason? The King found Queen Alys guilty of treason.”

Visenya laughed, “Are you going to tell the King of my treason? I do not have time for foolishness or stupidity, Alyssa. We have only a little time. I need to tell you something, urgent and important. Not for you, but for your children.”

I looked at the woman directly, “Why should I trust you?”

Visenya coughed. When her throat finally cleared, she spoke again, “You shouldn't. I wouldn’t trust me.”

Visenya looked at her, wiping her lips from the blood. “You need to be stronger, Alyssa. But here is the thing... we have a common interest. I did not help my brother conquer six kingdoms to watch your husband and my son destroy it all. I thought Maegor would be stronger but it was not might alone to keep the realm together … It doesn’t matter. I will not let my son throw it all away, my legacy, his father's legacy. Listen, Alyssa. Maegor will have no sons that will draw breath. Jaehaerys will need to be strong, much stronger than his father ever was. And you will have to teach him. He and I have been meeting. He is a little bookish but I think he has the strength and the will.” 

My fear grew tight around my throat, a mother’s protectiveness. “What are you talking about? Viserys is the heir. He is the Prince of Dragonstone.” 

 

“Alyssa, listen. I will be dead by morning. There is a fisherman in the village. He has been faithful to my family for a long time, as long as I can remember. When I die, there will be a great commotion. People will panic. No one will want to tell the King. You could slip out unnoticed and make your way to the docks at Dragonstone village. He will wait for you and take you to someone who will keep you safe. “

I repeated the question like a fool. “Why should I trust you?”

Visenya’s face was made of dark stone. “You have no other choice. If I am lying and trying to deceive you, to what purpose? To deliver you in treachery to Maegor and his Witch? It is possible but I could do that any second of any day. I could say you are involved in some treason and my son would believe me. What would be my motivation? What would be the result? You would be killed or thrown in the Black Cells. Your young children killed or possibly safe for a time. Why would I want to see the youngest hurt? You know I have grown fond of them…”

“What do you have to lose by listening to me, Alyssa? Your life? It is possible but we must sacrifice. What do you have to gain? Your freedom? A chance for Jaehaerys to be King someday?”

Like a dutiful subject, I spoke, “King Maegor will have sons.”

Visenya laughed and coughed. “Maegor will have no living sons. I have seen his end. He will not father any children that will live. Watch. You will see. Listen. If you stay here, you will die anyway. When Maegor finds me dead, he will be in a rage. If you leave, at least you have a chance.” 

Finally, I began believing her. So I asked a question. “Where do you plan on sending me?”

“We do not have much time. The less you know the better for all. If Tyanna captures you, you will not be able to tell her which House should burn. Surely, you would not want to hurt your allies. Perhaps, I will send you to the Stormlands. Young Lord Baratheon with his dark hair and blue eyes. How handsome and strong and arrogant? He likes his hammer and knows how to use it!” At this, the old woman laughed. “A strong man given to action. Nothing like Aenys. Your tastes in men are changing. It is a good sign. You may survive, yet…”,

“The man will be waiting. His sail will be all red. There are clothes packed in your bags under the girl's bed. Your room is under watch too often. It was not safe. When the time comes, the boy will find Dark Sister in his bed. I will make sure of it. There is a pack for you and the boy. Take only what you need. The dragons are small enough. Alysanne can carry them in a saddle bag. Keep the dog with you. The children have named it. Meraxes, the Protector of Valyria. He will keep you safe. He will keep them looking. He is your protection. Meraxes will protect you. If you choose to leave, flee quickly. The fisherman will leave when the bells began to toll. If you hesitate, you will lose your chance." 

Finally, I found my voice and spoke. "I will not leave Viserys in King's Landing. Maegor's wrath will be terrible and Viserys will bear the brunt of it. I will not leave. I cannot." 

“Viserys, the boy in King’s Landing, the one who looks like his Grandfather, my love. You must grieve for Viserys. He is already dead. The moment we left him in the capital, he was dead and his fate sealed. You must save who you can and you cannot save him. Jaehaerys is still scrawny but I think he will grow." Visenya spoke as if Viserys was a runt in a litter, not my son. 

Suddenly, I had an overwhelming urge to stab the old woman but I had seen her use Dark Sister and knew I was outmatched by the old sick woman. With the bravery of a mother bear, I spoke, "I will not go." 

The woman spoke, cold and hard. I remembered that mother dragons did not care for their hatchlings. In fact, sometimes, they would devour their young. "Think for one moment... I am wasting away. I can no longer ride Vhagar. Me. Not but half a year ago, I brought Oldtown to heel. When I die, no one will be able to stop him. He could order you killed and Jaehaerys. He could marry Alysanne or rape her. No one would stop him." 

“Alyssanne is still a child. I do not know if I will go. The King has promised me protection for my loyalty and obedience. He has promised me Viserys will be safe."

Visenya looked at her like she was a bug under glass. "You do not have to leave. You are happy to stay her safe and sound at Dragonstone. Stay... You and your son will be dead within the year. Already, there is talk of him marrying Rhaena. Things are in motion." 

At this, I felt the tears falling. I begged her, "Please...Viserys." 

Visenya spoke, "Power is painful. It will hurt you like that old throne Aegon built. I have tried all I could to do what I can for you and the two who can be saved. Viserys cannot go with you. Now, it is up to you. Choose wisely, Alyssa. But you must excuse me. I must go to bed. I am tired.”

It was the last time I spoke to her. In the morning, an unseen woman in the darkness woke me and told me to go that Queen Visenya was dead. For the first time during my stay at Dragonstone, I found no guards at my door, no septas at the foot of my bed. I found the bags in Alysanne's room with Jaehaerys. They had been sleeping in the same bed with Dark Sister between them. I gathered the children, the dragons, the dog and we fled. We found the ship. He was ready to leave and as the bells told we were already out of the harbor. 

We spent the trip in the hold. When we sailed past King's Landing, I thought to beg the man to let me off to see if I could save Viserys. But I did not. Perhaps, a stronger woman would have. Visenya would have. 

It is why the second thing I see in the dark black of night is always Viserys and he is always asking me why I did not help him. 

The darkest night holds the things that terrify us the most...


End file.
